


Slayer of Vampires

by FreyReh



Series: Slayer of Vampires [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, btvsverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Canary AU with a BTVS twist! Sara Lance is the Slayer, Leonard Snart is the vampire---and somehow they manage to NOT kill each other. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer of Vampires

Sara Lance sighed, her hot breath a plume of white mist in the frigid air, stopping in her steps to look up at the sky. The back of her neck was tingling and she knew why. Having been called as a Slayer three years ago at the age of seventeen, she quickly grew accustomed to the feeling. Now twenty, her senses were only MORE in-tuned to her surroundings. 

 _‘Why me?’_ she thought, slowly turning around to see a familiar face with icy blue eyes and shortly cut hair. He was wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket tonight. She gave him a bored look, ringed fingers taking out her stake she had tucked in the waistband of her pants to intimidate the vampire who suddenly felt the need to always bother her while on patrol. 

“Slayer.”

“Vampire,” she said back, eyes narrowed as he found a tombstone to lean against before looking at her. Not in the mood for games she cocked her hip to the side. “What do you want?”

Leonard Snart was an enigma. For hundreds of years he’d done every sin in the book from killing to stealing. A year ago, the world was going to end, the world he lived in: so he and his little den of bloodsuckers had come to Sara and her friends to offer their help. Reluctantly, her Watcher Rip Hunter, had agreed. The world had been saved and the vampires had left. 

Or so Sara thought. 

Leonard Snart had returned without the vampire he deemed his sister (Lisa) or the other vampire he’d deemed his brother (Mick). The one time she asked why he wasn’t with them he’d given her such a frigid look the hairs at the back of her neck had risen. 

“Oh… _Nothing_ ,” he drawled, drawing imaginary patterns on the top of the gravestone. “I was bored and decided to see what my favorite Slayer was up to.”

Sara scoffed, turning her back on him and walking away. He easily fell into step with her, hands behind his back as he took in their surroundings. Every instinct in her body was screaming at her to kick, punch, **kill** —but she bottled that all down to look over at him. 

“What’s the matter, _Lenny_? No one wants to be your friend anymore so you gotta come find your mortal enemy for company?”

He growled at the nickname, blue eyes flashing gold for a second before looking away, jaw tight with anger. Sara was about to poke him some more but that was when a demon with purple skin decided to come to her attention. She launched forward with a flurry of kicks and punches that had it stumbling back and tripping over the lower tombstones. It’s flailing gave it a lucky shot and she ended up on her back, the air knocked out of her. Before she could roll to her feet Leonard was there, snapping the demon’s neck. Huffing out a breath she narrowed her eyes at Leonard and gave him a shove. 

“I had it handled.”

“Sure looked like it from where I was standing,” he said with a smirk she wanted to punch right off his face. 

“Why are you here?!” she shouted, stepping into his space. Despite her being small, her power radiated from her body. It didn’t bother her that he was practically a head taller than her and could get an easy shot in with her this close. She was angry. 

“You want me gone? Fine,” he said with a sneer. “I’m gone!”

“Good!” Her body urged her to fight him. To stake him. To be rid of him. So why didn’t she? Why was she watching him go instead of tossing a stake with his back turned to her. Stomping her foot in frustrating she turned then groaned when seeing the dead demon. Great. She’d forgotten about him. Now she had to dispose of the body. “Of course he leaves before offering to help with this!”

 _‘To be fair… You asked him to leave…’_ her mind said. 

“Shut up,” she muttered to herself before grabbing the demon by its ankles and dragging it behind the bushes to burn. 

.

.

.

“So he just showed up?” asked Ray, munching on his salad. “Out of the blue?”

“Yeah,” said Sara, squirting ketchup on her burger. “This wasn’t the first time either. And he didn’t even try to fight or bite me… That’s _weird_ , right?”

“A little,” said Kendra with a nod. “Did you tell Rip?”

“He’d totally freak,” said Ray around his bite of food. 

“Which is _why_ I didn’t tell him. Think I wanted to sit and listen to an hour long lecture?” Sara switching to a poorly executed British accent. “Ms. Lance do you not know who you _are_? You are a Slayer. You are to kill the bloody vampires not let them walk away. Bloody hell!”

Kendra and Ray shared a look before grinning. That certainly sounded like Rip. The Council frowned upon any form of leniency. Sara Lance had been a thorn in their side from the moment she’d been called. She did things _her_ way, and didn’t like following any plan she wasn’t comfortable with. 

“So what are you two lovebirds up to this weekend?” asked Sara before taking a large bite of her burger. 

“We were thinking that the three of us could hang out,” said Kendra. “It’s been a long time. With finals and everything being over…”

“Yeah,” said Sara with a nod. “I’d like that.”

“Laurel coming home from law school this weekend?” asked Kendra. 

“No,” said Sara. “It’s just Dad and I this weekend. He’s dating Felicity’s mom though, so he might be with her.”

“That’s so…” Kendra made a face. “Weird.”

“Whatever, I’m not his mother,” muttered Sara. 

“But he’s dating the mom of the girl who is now dating YOUR ex,” said Ray with a sympathetic look on his face. 

“What Oliver and I had was over YEARS ago,” said Sara. “I’m not too choked up about it.”

“You’re a good person, Sara, I’m not sure I’d be okay with it if it were my mom,” said Kendra, taking a bite of her fries. The same fries Ray was stealing off her plate despite insisting he only wanted a salad. 

“That’s me,” said Sara, glaring at her burger. “Person of the year.”

.

.

.

The music was loud, the bass reverberating deep in her chest. Sara needed this night. Ray and Kendra had found a table and were already starting their drinks but Sara had other plans. Her body needed a release so she went to the middle of the dance floor and started moving. She’d left her hair down, the blonde curls glowing in the bright lights. She wore her favorite pair of white leather pants with a loose coral cami top. Heeled boots made her tall enough to not get elbowed in the face on accident. She put her arms up and let the music take control of her, hips rolling and smokey eyes closing. 

When she felt the tingle at the back of her neck she opened them and slowly started searching. Deadly blue eyes searched out its prey and her eyes soon connected with that of Leonard Snart. She didn’t look away, she just kept her eyes on him as she continued to dance. She wasn’t about to let her annoyance of that one vampire ruin her night. Slowly she turned away, giving him a view of her backside, hips still rolling to the beat of the music. After a good ten minutes she moved off the dancefloor. She signaled to her friends that she’d be back before going up the stairs and finding him leaning against the railing of the catwalk. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” she said, leaning beside him, looking up at him. 

“Small town, not many choices to get a good drink.”

“Yet you come here instead of a demon bar,” said Sara. 

He scoffed, looking down at the wreathing bodies below them. “I’d prefer something fresher than that swill.”

She stepped closer, her warm body radiating against his cold. “Don’t even try it, Snart.”

“You going to stop me?” he asked with a smirk, leaning down so that they were face to face. “Going to protect all these weak humans from the big, bad vampire?”

“You know I will,” she hissed. 

“I do…” he said seriously before pushing away from the railing and heading away from her. 

“Hey!” she said, following after him. She maneuvered around one person after the other. Down the stairs, through the bar, and finally outside. The door slammed shut behind her and she chased after him. “Snart!” She grabbed his arm and he growled, whirling on her and shoving her back. She answered with a kick of which he easily blocked before punching at her: a punch she easily dodged. “What is your problem?!”

“YOU ARE!” he roared, taking her by the arms and shoving her against the brick wall. She grunted before breaking his hold but he only slammed his palms into the wall, his strength making the bricks crumble.  **“I HATE YOU!”**

“Feeling’s mutual!” she shouted back right before he leaned in to kiss her. It was a kiss filled with white-hot anger and teeth. She bit his bottom lip hard, drawing blood, and she moaned at the taste of him. Somehow his hands ended up in her hair and her hands cupped the back of his neck, nails digging into his skin as her tongue glided between his lips to taste more. He broke the kiss, swollen lips moving down to kiss her jaw and neck. He sucked at the skin there, drawing out a moan from deep with her chest. The sound sparked his arousal for her and his teeth clicked down and he grazed his fangs over her soft skin, barely scratching her despite his inner demon howling for her blood. Her eyes snapped opened and she brought her hands up and shoved him back, well aware of how turned on she was and feeling sick to her stomach because of it. “What the _fuck_ are you doing?!”

He didn’t answer her. 

He just ran.

And she let him go, her shaking hand going up to her neck.

…. **END**? TBC? not sure…


End file.
